This application has been filed under 35 U.S.C. 371 as a national stage application of PCT/EP98/00216, filed Jan. 16, 1998.
The invention concerns sugar-free, sweet-coated chewing sweets and a process for their production.
Chewing sweets, which are covered by a sugar-coated outer layer, are known. However, these chewing sweets have the disadvantage that they are unsuitable for diabetics because of their sugar-content, have a comparatively high calorific value and encourage dental diseases.
Replacement of the sugar by sugar-substitutes in sugar-coated chewing sweets, however, turns out to be extremely complicated. This is because of, inter alia, the quite complex structure of the sugar-coated chewing sweets and their production process. Thus it is, for example, necessary that the centre of the sugar-coated chewing sweets is dimensionally stable so that it can be stamped and coated with sugar. In addition, the finished sweet-coated chewing sweet must not be too soft so as to prevent it from sticking to the teeth. But also, at the same time, the sugar-coated chewing sweet must not be too hard, otherwise it cannot be chewed. Finally there is also the problem that the sugar-coated outer layer has a slight tendency to splinter off, which considerably reduces the enjoyment value of the chewing sweets. The sugar-coated outer layer of the chewing sweet must in addition be as crunchy as possible from the sensory and organoleptic standpoints, while at the same time it is undesirable for the individual sugar-coated products to stick together. Sweet-coated sugar-free sweets for chewing, which satisfy the afore-mentioned requirements, are not known previously.
The underlying technical problem of this invention is to provide sweet-coated chewing sweets which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
This invention solves this problem by providing chewing sweets containing at least one sweetening agent, which have a soft caramel centre and a sweet-coated outer layer while the sweet-coated chewing sweet is entirely free of sugar. In the context of this invention, a chewing sweet is understood to mean a drug, stimulant or food which is suitable for chewing after ingestion into the oral cavity of man or animal due to its flexible structure and consistency, i.e. it is ductile and does not splinter or break into pieces under relatively large mechanical loading. In particular, it is understood to mean a chewing sweet whose filling has a specific weight of 0.8 to 1.5 g/cm3, preferably 1.0 g/cm3. A filling is taken to mean either the chewing sweet centre or, in case there is additionally a stabilising layer, the chewing sweet centre and the stabilising layer.
The invention therefore provides that both the sweet-coated outer layer and the soft caramel centre contain no sugar. The invention provides for the production of the sweet-coated chewing sweets accordingly not using sugar-containing sweeteners but sugar-free sweeteners.
In an especially preferred way, the invention provides for the use of an equimolar mixture consisting of 6-0-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol (1,6-GPS) and 1-0-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-mannitol (1,6-GPM), that is to say Isomalt(copyright) or hydrogenated isomaltulose, as sweeteners.
In a further preferred form of implementation, the invention provides for the use of a sweetening agent mixture described in EP 0 625 578 B1, and consisting of 1,6 GPS, 1,1-GPM and 1-0-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl-D-sorbitol (1,1-GPS), as well as, where appropriate, mannitol, sorbitol, hydrogenated or non-hydrogenated oligosaccharides or, where appropriate, available residual saccharose.
In a particularly advantageous manner according to the invention, a mixture of sweetening agents is used consisting of 10 to 50% by weight 1,6-GPS, 2 to 20% by weight 1,1-GPS and 30 to 70% by weight 1,1-GPM.
However, the invention also provides that a sweetening agent mixture is used consisting of 5 to 10% by weight 1,6-GPS, 30 to 40% by weight 1,1-GPS and 45 to 60% by weight 1,1-GPM (all % by weight data are based on the dry material content). Obviously other sweeteners also can be used according to the invention, providing that these are sugar-free.
The fraction of sweetener in the soft caramel centre is preferably 60 to 90% by weight (based on the dry material). The fraction of the sweetener in the sweet-coated outer layer is preferably 90 to 100% by weight (based on the dry material).
The above-mentioned sweet-coated chewing sweets according to the invention are distinguished by a surprisingly-occurring, chewing gum-like texture. This texture, also described as xe2x80x9clonger texturexe2x80x9d, is possibly based on the sweetener provided according to the invention not crystallising out as quickly as sugar. The longer texture leads to the advantageous effect that the chewing sweets cannot be easily chewed to pieces in the mouth, like conventional sugar-coated chewing sweets, but can persist very much longer in the mouth. This results in an advantageous prolonged release of tastes, which are contained in the sweet-coated chewing sweets, and flavourings or health-giving or health-maintaining constituents, especially medically active constituents. The sugar-fee, sweet-coated chewing sweets according to the invention are in addition distinguished by a pronounced crunchy, non-sticky sweet-coated outer layer as well as dimensional stability.
The invention relates, in a further advantageous form of implementation, to the above-mentioned sweet-coated chewing sweets in which is provided in addition a stabilising layer between the soft caramel centre and the sweet-coated outer layer, the said stabilising layer enveloping the soft caramel centre. The stabilising layer is prepared from a soft caramel mixture, preferably a short-pulled soft caramel mixture. In the context of this invention, a short-pulled soft caramel mixture is understood to mean a soft caramel mixture which was pulled for 0.1 to 10 minutes, preferably 1 minute. Obviously provision can also be made for using a long-pulled or unpulled soft caramel mixture. Also provision obviously can be made for aerating the soft caramel mixture in addition to the pulling process or instead of the pulling process. The soft caramel mixture, which in a preferred form of implementation is applied to the soft caramel centre as a stabilising layer, can be applied by winding or coextrusion, for example, around the soft caramel centre. The stabilising layer holds the soft caramel centre in the desired shape so that during subsequent forming process, for example a stamping or punching process, the preferred designated shape, for example lenticular, of the chewing sweet can be obtained and then coated with sweetener. The invention therefore provides that the sweet-coated chewing sweets are made either without a stabilising layer or with a stabilising layer consisting of soft caramel mixture.
In an advantageous way, the invention further provides that the sweet-coated chewing sweets contain in addition medicinally-active or health-giving or health-maintaining constituents. Medicinally-active or health-giving or health-maintaining constituents can be for example eucalyptus oil menthol benzocaine, cetylpyridinium, dextromethorphan, hexylresorcinoI/menthoL dyclonine, phenylpropanolamine, omega-3 fatty acids, vitamins, mineral substances, calcium preparations, magnesium preparations or selenium compounds.
The invention also provides that the sweet-coated chewing sweets contain, apart from the above-mentioned sweetening agents, or one of the above-mentioned sweetening agents, further additional constituents, such as intense sweeteners, aspartame, acesulfame K., maltitol syrup, proteins or hydrolysates, gelatin, oligofiuctosaccharides, inulin, mono- and disaccharide alcohols, fat substitutes, polydextrose, salatrime, vegetable fat, hydrocolloids, gum arabic, colouring ingredients, such as titanium dioxide, emulsifying agents, lecitnin, flavowings, food-compatible acids, such as citric acid, or something similar.
The invention further provides that the weight of the sweet-coated outer layer is 10 to 50% by weight (based on the dry material) of the weight of the sweet-coated chewing sweets.
The invention also concerns a process for producing sugar-free, sweet-coated chewing sweets, which includes production of the soft caramel centre mixture or, where appropriate, the stabilising layer mixture, pulling or aerating the soft caramel centre mixture or additionally the stabilising layer mixture, the necessary combining of the two mixtures if necessary, the forming process, for example punching or stamping, where necessary the surface treatment, for example precoating with gum, the filling thus produced and the subsequent sweet-coating of the where applicable, gum-precoated, intermediate layer.
In a particularly preferred way, provision is made that the soft caramel centre mixture is prepared from hydrogenated isomaltulose, maltitol syrup, water, gelatin, vegetable fat, emulsifying. agents, citric acid and peppermint flavouring or fruit flavourings. In an advantageous way, the invention provides that the hydrogenated isomaltulose and maltitol syrup for preparing the soft caramel centre mixture are heated at normal pressure and/or under a vacuum until a final moisture content of the final product of 3 to 9% and then the additional constituents added in the specified sequence and homogenised. Preferably it is heated to a final moisture content of 6%.
The invention further provides that, subsequent to the homogenisation described above, the soft caramel centre mixture is advantageously cooled to 30 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 42 to 48xc2x0 C.
In a further preferred form of implementation, the invention provides that the pulling time or aeration time of the soft caramel centre mixture is 1 to 15 minutes, preferably 8 minutes. In the preparation of sweet-coated chewing sweets with a stabilising layer, provision is advantageously made for a pulling time or aeration time of the mixture for the stabilising layer of above 0 to 10 minutes, preferably 1 minute.
In an especially preferred way, the invention provides that, when preparing sweet-coated sugar-free chewing sweets without a stabilising layer, the surface temperature of the rope before forming, for example stamping or pressing, must not be above 40xc2x0 C.
During the preparation of sweet-coated chewing sweets with a stabilising layer, the surface temperature of the rope before forming is 25 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 36xc2x0 C.
In further forms of implementation, the invention provides for the above-mentioned preparation process in which, after forming, the fillings go through a cooling device, for example a cooling tunnel, and in which advantageously the temperature of the filling after passing through the cooling tunnel is 10 to 30xc2x0 C., preferably 25xc2x0 C. Subsequent to that, after the advantageously performed surface treatment, for example pregumming, the process according to the invention provides for a sweet coating with a suspension of, for example, hydrogenated isomaltulose, water, gum arabic, colouring and intense sweetener. The sweet-coating process can also be carried out in the form of a soft coating or a hard I soft sweet coating.
Further advantageous forms of the invention emerge from the additional sub-claims.